


别人装B你非装A（上）

by Jessica682



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica682/pseuds/Jessica682
Summary: abo大学校园设定，铺垫了好多好多的情节，我写废话真的从来打不住！下篇就是脑洞ghs的全部情节了！OOC肯定有，这一切只发生在我的想象里。
Kudos: 2





	别人装B你非装A（上）

—————————————— 

王瀚哲觉得张秋实这个人很不对劲！他作为一个Beta怎么这么优秀啊！

不仅学业出众还有着让人移不开眼的肌肉线条。等等，他刚刚是不是用了‘迷人’形容了张秋实的肌肉…

“老蕾啊，你说张秋实是不是打入Beta阵营的Alpha特务啊。”王瀚哲对身边躺在树荫下的蕾丝说着话，可眼睛一秒都没有从在球场上打篮球的张秋实身上移开过。

“只听说过O装B，还没听说过哪个A上赶着装B的，快擦擦你的口水吧。”蕾丝都没睁眼就知道王瀚哲这个人又在对着某个优秀的Beta犯花痴。

“谁说只听过O装B的，这不就有个O装A的典范吗？”花少北的声音突然出现在两人身后。

“嘘！！北子哥你是生怕别人不知道我是个Omega吗！”王瀚哲被花少北超大的音量差点吓到心脏骤停。

“得了吧，你看看整个篮球场里，除了咱们三个以外，还有人偷懒吗？”花少北满不在乎直接躺在了蕾丝的腿上。

“对啊，你身为体育委员带头偷懒我们能有什么办法啊？”蕾丝有点嫌弃的抖了抖被花少北枕着右腿。

“这又不是我想当的！要不是花少北出个让我伪装成Alpha的馊主意，体育委员还轮得到我当！”

“你有这个身高资源不装装A？你知不知道我都快羡慕死了你了。”花少北猛的拍了一把蕾丝得了多动症的腿。

“羡慕不羡慕我不知道，但你的语气是真的敷衍，你要是羡慕也每天打双倍的抑制剂再喷上这让人头晕的Alpha信息素试试。”王瀚哲低头闻了闻自己的手臂，确保今早喷上的信息素没有被刚刚热身出的汗水给冲掉。

“话说，某幻不是个Alpha吗？他从哪搞来的抑制剂还有Beta和Alpha信息素喷雾的？”蕾丝睁开眼往球场上的某幻身上瞄了两眼。

“他有他的门路，爷管他那么多呢。”花少北闻着自己身上淡淡茶香的Beta味道觉得一切都是那么的心安理得。

“说的好像你上个发情期不是和某幻过的一样…”

“我发情期和某幻一起过，和我用他搞来的货装Beta矛盾吗？”

“也对…”

与此同时，蕾丝正在努力的在心里劝着自己，他们两个一个是憨憨一个是大傻子，不要勉强自己插入他们的对话了。

“你真的不觉得张秋实可能是个Alpha吗？”王憨憨又绕回到了最开始的问题上，并且为了得到回应不停地拉扯着花少北的半袖。

被拉扯烦了的花少北再次提高了声音。

“那你去强了…”

“铃！！！”好在及时的下课铃声打断了这个大胆的发言，王瀚哲差一点就把花少北整个压在自己身下来堵住他的大嗓门行为。

在篮球场的另一边。

“你真的没从花少北那里问出来一点东西？他要真是个Alpha，你就让他这么压在花少北身上？”张秋实皱着眉从滚成一团的偷懒三人组的方向转过头，接过某幻递来的毛巾擦了擦额角的汗。

某幻拍了拍张秋实的肩，用手指了指自己的脖颈，露出了个意味深长并且带着一丝猥琐的笑容。

“你别忘了要帮我的忙。”张秋实脸上露出了满是嫌弃的表情，拍掉了某幻搭在自己肩上的手。

“你还真要用损招啊，也成。但有一点，你要是成功了可不许说我帮了你的忙，我可不想在花少北下个发情期前被赶出家门。”

“宁可别秀恩爱了！赶紧把东西给我。”

张秋实几乎是从某幻手里抢过来的那一小瓶诱导剂，回头看了看，确保王瀚哲还在把一个个把篮球放回球筐里，于是他转身遛进了体育室里，将小瓶里的液体全部倒进了标着王瀚哲名字的柜子内的水瓶里。

“北子哥，老蕾出去吃饭吧，我请客！”某幻手上已经拿上了花少北和蕾丝的背包。

“某幻你终于想起来要孝敬我了！”花少北接过自己的背包还不忘占一波便宜。

“哪那么多废话！走啦走啦！”蕾丝本着不蹭饭就是吃亏的理念，拉着某幻和花少北就往外走。

[别玩的太过了。]

某幻走出体育场后给张秋实发了最后一条短信后，就把手机关机了。

——————————TBC—————————— 


End file.
